Naruto the child of legends
by SolidBlade2k
Summary: naruto has put up with his family's crap for too long what will happen when naruto finally gets adopted by a certain uchiha family.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo guys I'm back i've been grounded :-( but now i'm back here is a new improved chapter of this story hope you like it R &R **

It was october,10 Night of the kyuubi attack and the day many people lost their loved ones. Only one man was able to wound the beast That Was the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze(not sure if I spelled that right) As he was about to seal the kyuubi into his to children, The third knocked him out and did the sealing himself his last words were,

"Minato I know you won't forgive me but you need to spend time with your kids, my age is catching up to me anyways I thinks its time for me to go I can't keep biwako waiting." as those words were said both halfs of the kyuubi were sealed into naruto who held the yang and naruko who held the yin.

12 years later (yes they are in the academy)

It was naruto and naruko's birthday but when they went down stairs it wasn't a total shock for naruto as he only saw happy birthday naruko as if he was just a shadow, but no this isn't the first time this has been happening for 11 years to the point where naruto no longer cared or to the point where he was no longer interested.

"hey you two come down here" minato said (oh and minato and kushina aren't going to be abusive to naruto but will forget him almost all the time)

"Naruto aren't you going to say happy birthday to naruko it is her birthday after all" kushina said

"if I say it to her is she hoing to say it to me to I mean it is my birthday right."naruto said

As soon as minato and kushina heard that a click went into their head they realized they forgot their own son birhtday for 11 years.

"u-uh yeah son she will, l-lets have breakfast"minato said trying to figure out how to make it up to him, then he thought of a plan a great plan one that was sure to work.

As they all sat at the table they were in silence till kushina spoke up.

"naruto your father and I were thinking about training you as well since we started training naruko 3 years ago."kushina said

"yeah naruto you can get stronger like me"naruko said with a smile

"no thanks I don't want your _training_ "naruto said spatting the word like it was poison

"w-why naruto don't you want the both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan fighting styles they are very strong"minato said with worry

Thats when naruto finally lost his cool today was the day he finally left this family and he was gonna leave with scathing remarks aswell.

"no you guys want to know why it's because i'm tired, i'm tired of having to put up with this family's crap I get neglected by you people like it's no big deal let me tell you all something that I want you to think really hard about, let me start with you _Father_ , you neglect like i'm a shadow and thing that wasn't supposed to be born, well if thats the case then I _Hate_ you with a passion, Now _Sister_ how about we go to you, you only treated me like a part of the family for the first few years then you started putting me down all the time, insulting me and blaming stuff on me I hope your proud of your self, naruto then looked to kushina who had a look of fear, dread, and disbelief, oh _Mother_ you are the worst every time a villager would abuse me you act like i'm lying well I wasn't, you always followed _HIM_ like a sick puppy to you I was always a nuisance, an animal, something that shouldn't have been born well then I will give you what you want"naruto said

"what do you mean naruto i'm your father I have complete ownership till your old enough."minato said still shaken up at his son

"oh no thats where your wrong remember when me and Mikoto-san came into your office and asked you to sign those yellow papers"naruto said

Minato's face paled, those papers were adoption papers.

"y-y-you don't mean that-"minato started but didn't get to finish since he was interupted.

"yep i'm mikoto-Kaa-san son now I believe she is on her way now."naruto said

As soon as kushina heard that she burst into tears, her son hated her ad he was leaving their family.

"naruto don't be rash I can fix this please let me fix this I can do anything just please don't leave"kushina said holding onto her son like he was her life line.

"thats the sad thing Miss Namikaze-sama You had 12 years to do something but you didn't I guess you know they saying (you don't know what you got until it's gone) well i'm on my way and tell jiraiya he was a great godfather aswell as tsunade they were the ones who treated me like family. And true to his word

there was a knock on the door it was Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke.

Yo itachi-nii and sasuke-nii and Kaa-san how are you guys doing."naruto said

"great we came to come get you, are you ready"itachi said

"yep lets go, yo sasuke-nii after this do you want to play shogi"naruto said

"sure naruto-nii race you home"sasuke said as their rivalry started.

"itachi go outside and watch them two I don't want them getting in trouble"mikoto said with a happy sigh

"got it kaa-san" itachi said as he left with naruto and sasuke

"well Namikaze-sama I must say you screwed up with naruto's life but has affected even more people she said as she started to leave oh and Hello kakashi-san I wonder if you heard the conversation."mikoto said as she left.

The namikaze family were confused until the looked at one of the chairs to see a very, very, angry kakashi looking at them with the sharingan spinning.

 **Yo guys till next time and I will update more often till then R%R**


	2. meeting sensei's

**Yo guys back with another chap.**

It's been 3 weeks since naruto left the Namikaze Family and to say it was hell to them was an understatement, First Kakashi Cut off ties with Minato, kushina and Naruko, Naruko's friends left her saying mocking remarks about her. Kushina had it worse all of he friends left her but not before mocking her, she even tried to make amends with naruto to get him to come back but all he did was ignore her, Even naruko tried to apologize but he ignored her, they didn't care before

why care now. Naruto changed the most he was cold to others like itachi and sasuke if they wronged him and that was almost everyone his only two friends were sasuke and shikimaru, he gotten taller to 5'3 he now wore a red and black jacket that had the uchiha sign on the back his hair now black and shaggier he wore black anbu pants with dark red ninja sandals. Today is the day of the team placements and naruto new the fourth was going to do something stupid and totally uncalled for.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE (BLEEP) UP"iruka yelled using his giant head jutsu

"i will be telling team placements and if your mad about it oh take it up with the fourth other wise sit down and shut up.

"team 7 shall be naruto uchiha, sasuke uchiha, your sensei will be itachi uchiha,

Team 8 will be Sakura haruno, hinata hyuuga, and Naruko Namikaze your sensei will be kushina Namikaze

Team 9 will be Rock lee, Tenten(never knew her last name) and Neji hyuuga your sensei will be maito guy

Team 10 will be kiba inuzuka and shino abrumane your sensei will be kurenai yuhi(sorry if I spelled it wrong).

As all the teams went to go meet their sensei naruko once again tried to talk to naruto but he ignored her.

As naruto and sasuke went up to the roof they saw itachi waiting for them.

"alright well we all know eachother well so lets get straight to business tommorow we have a genin survival test that has a 66% failure rate you have to get these bells from me tommorow and you will pass if you don't you'll get sent back to the academy easy as that do you understand"itachi said

The two boys nodded knowing this is serious bussiness.

"good and get good enough sleep and eat good breakfast or i'll put you in a genjutsu that makes me eat pocky in your face for 72 hours when in real life it's been 3 seconds, do I make myself clear" itachi said

Both the boys paled knowing there addiction to pocky.

"hai itachi-sensei"

"good now lets go get some pocky and go home"itachi said

 **Well guys i'm terribly sorry that I have to end this chapter short but im in a very bad hurry I promise my chapters will be longer tommorow once again i'm sorry R &R**


	3. genin test with a drop of family drama

**Yo guy's i'm back and I plan on making this chapter long so enjoy.**

Today is the final genin test and for some reason they felt so confident like they thought out plan, oh wait they did (cue flashback)

Flashback:

" _Oi naruto we need to come up with a plan i've been thinking there's only one bell to get but guess what why assign to people if one going to be an apprentice so it means the solution is teamwork you what that means we are going to pull out your pranks and trap smarts while I pull out my coordination's and what we should do" sasuke said thinking_

" _I get what your saying we are going to have to get serious if we want to become one of the greatest ninja to ever live." naruto said_

End Flashback:

"alright you have 10 hours to get this bell from me if you fail you'll get sent back to the academy, Ready. Set. Go! as soon as itachi said that both the boys disappeared causing itachi to pull out...Pocky causing both of the boys to sweat drop

"alright sasuke this is what we should do you are going to through two kunai one will be henged into me and the other will be a shadow clone so when itachi dodges one of them and grabs the other I will call for a signal to use Fire style: great fire ball technique when he dodges that I will use fire style flaming bullet causing him to go into defense then my shadow will come up from behind and grab a bell but I will warn you this is a 50/50 percent chance this will work so do you trust me" naruto said

"yep now lets do this"sasuke said

As itachi waited he saw to kunai fly out from the bushes he caught one but dodged the other but was surprised when the both henged into naruto as itachi dispatches the naruto clone he didn't notice the giant fireball coming right after him.

"well...Damn"itachi said as he used substitution to get away as he saw more kunai and shuriken he was going to dodge all of them when he herd these words that made him curse 'shadow shuriken no jutsu'

As itachi then replaced himself with another substitution he grabbed naruto's arm in mid flight and kicked him away proving to be another shadow clone which was starting to piss him off until he heard jingling from the side as he sees sasuke and naruto holding the bell smirking.

"i see you got the bells but what you did was genius to distract with constant justsu to push me into defense aswell as using shadow clones to trick me pure genius no doubt in my mind you pass, but I will tell you something important I will be training you in your best when I say the training is harsh it is harsh more harsh then our regular training, so go and rest and prepare for tomorrow as you will experience hell itself."itachi said as he disappeared into crows.

"so wanna get some ramen for celebration"sasuke said

"sure" naruto said having a bad feeling about who's going to be there

At the hokage tower:

Team 7 pass

Team 8 pass

Team 9 pass

Team 10 pass

"alright you are dismissed"minato said not really caring about teams right now just about naruto, as itachi left he sent minato a glare so cold it could freeze water, it seems he was still mad at minato for neglecting his otouto.

At the ramen shop

As naruto and sasuke walk in the ramen shop the instantly regretted it when right IN FRONT of them was naruto's ex-mother and ex-sister.

Naruto and sasuke kept walking forward ignoring their calls for them naruko finally had enough and when over there with her mother right behind her looking equally pissed.

"What's your problem naruto, you've been avoiding me and your mother lately whats going on with you"naruko said

Naruto standed up sasuke being the smart one left it alone since it was old family drama and did want to be caught in it.

"first namikaze-sama I advise you not make a scene in the ramen shop and I have not been avoiding my mother why she is at home"naruto said causing naruko to flinch

"naruto I don't care you are still a uzumaki even though you left, even when you got adopted" naruko said still being stubborn

"actually remember when Uzumaki-sama nd Namikaze-sama made you clan heir well by doing that it states if the eldest child is not worthy or has no talent he will be removed by heir and is his choice to be removed from the clan, Also uzumaki-sama and Namikaze-sama i'm sick of seeing you coming to me for some reason you didn't want to be bothered with me before right so why try so hard now oh I know why cause your being mocked and disrespected so you come to seek out the person who can make it better me right, well no thanks i'm done being your scapegoat as far as i'm concerned you, your mother and father are dead to me you can rot in hell for the rest of your days all that neglect and abusing and you think you can come say sorry ha over my dead damn body will I forgive you your gonna have to earn that and my price is high"naruto said as some anbu show up

"naruto uchiha the 4th hokage wants to see you for a talk we will shunshin you there"one anbu said

"huh another one who wants forgiveness well i'll tell him the same damn thing"naruto thought.

"ok lets go"naruto said as they were shunshined inside the office as they see jiraiya and tsunade both looking equally pissed at minato.

"yo pervy-sage Baa-chan what are you doing here" naruto said

"we came to see you brat and dont call me pervy sage call me SSSUUUPPPEERR pervy-sage" jiraiya said causing him to be punched through the wall

"well naru-chan what's this I hear about you being adopted by the uchiha"tsunade said with a concerned look her and the uchiha name weren't exactly great friends.

"well Namikaze-sama has been neglecting me for the past 13 years only mikoto has been a mother to me itachi and sasuke have been real siblings to me so it was time for a change and any way it was nice seeing you both gain but I have to get home it's getting late Kaa-san is probaly worried by now. Naruto said as he left.

 **Well here is this chapter I will make another chapter later today so peace R &R**


	4. harsh training (an note inside)

**Yo guy's i'm back with chap 4 R &R**

It has been a week since the rookies became genin, as they are now doing D-rank missions except for a certain team today.

"um itachi-sensei why aren't we doing missions like the other genin"naruto said

"because it's my job to train you you can't do missions all day and no training so for the next 3 days we will be training in chakara control and strength so lets see I taught you tree walking so lets start with water walking it's like tree walking put enough chakara in each step now go."itachi said

"hai sensei" both the boys said in unsion

as they started to walk on the water after 5 steps they fell into the water.

"ok it's harder then tree walking not to mention you started off on a good spot so lets try again unless you have another idea about how to help." itachi said

"hmmm I know one thing that my help us"naruto said

"oh really whats that naruto"itachi said

"Shadow clones they give you back memory of what you've learned which is useful for chakara and kenjutsu."naruto said ( **I'm going to give sasuke ALMOST as much chakara as naruto because I want them to be like dangerous alone but unstoppable together and for them to be the perfect team I need them to have near as much)**

"your right alright make as much shadow clones as you want to practice and considering chakara control while you two will come and work on strength."itachi said

"YOSH"naruto said as he made 70 clones and sasuke made 70 also

"alright you guys know what to do, GO"naruto said as the clones went to practice water walking

Alright well as you know i'm going to put gravity seals on you as well as weights to give you more speed and strength" itachi said giving them weights and putting on gravity seals.

AS soon as he put on the gravity seals naruto and sasuke fell to ground with their body's refusing to get up.

"how much weight is this it feels like i'm being crushed."naruto said

"this is 3x your normal weight your body must get used to the harsh training and I see you guys are standing a little bit"itachi said seeing both boys on the feet but slumped

"this is the hell i'm talking about each time you get used to this weight is each time you get used to it now go run 15 laps around this training area in 1 hour if your not back you will have to do it again and again and again till your body collapse, your going to be working yourself to the bone, NOW GO!" itachi said

To afraid to say any thing about it they boys ran around as fast as their legs could take them as they were to afraid to stop and were to determined to even think about giving up.

1 hour later:

both kids were sweat drenched and tired as heck.

"alright both you boys deserve a break so eat up these rice balls and pocky 'cause after this your going back to TRAINING"itachi said having an evil glance

As soon as they said that they started eating so fast it made goku feel proud in his universe.

DBZ universe:

"hey chi-chi im going trainin-hmmmm it seems in another universe some one is eating like me I feel proud.

Back to naruto:

as soon as they finished they felt completely re-energized not to mention that they have two shadow clones at home sleeping for re-energizing their chakara.

"alright I want 100 pushups, 200 sit-ups, and 300 punches and kicks for each arm then were going home so GO

"yosh sensei"they said in unision as they started

"after they finished naruto and sasuke dispelled all of their cloned causing them to pass out from a giant rush of memory.

"huh in hindsight I probaly should have told them that when they dispell too many clones at once they can pass out, hmmmm but then again it's easier to put them to bed without them jumping up and down."itachi said as he shunshined to the house.

 **Alright this is the end but i'm going to explain somethings**

 **1\. this is a naruhina and a sasusaku pairing story**

 **2\. naruto and sasuke will not be god-like probaly high chunin low jonin but if they were to get into a fight with orochimaru or a sannin they will lose**

 **3\. naruto will not be all forgiving super fast to his ex family they will be mocked anfd their pride will be crushed**

 **4\. i'm going to give naruto rinnegan and give sasuke rinnesharingan before chunin exams**

 **5\. orochimaru will not give sasuke the curse mark and sasuke will not leave**

 **6\. if they do go on a training trip it will be naruto with jiraiya and sasuke with kakashi(i'm making him sannin level)**

 **&. zabuza will live that kenjutsu hint will show that the will use swords and that is all until next time R &R**


	5. c-rank mission part one

**Yo guys here is chap 5 R &R**

"no"naruto said

"no?" itachi said

"i'm am not going to chase that damn demon cat we have been doing enough missions for a C-rank when I said lets be ninja I didn't mean lets grocery shopping or babysitting ninja Like Seriously WTF"naruto said stating good points

"He has a good point itachi-sensei'Sasuke said agreeing with his brother

"alright then lets go to the hokage to get a mission"itachi said

Hokage tower:

"hokage-sama my genin are now more then capable of doing real missions so which do you have availible"itachi said masking his disgust for the man

"yes actually team 8 called for backup since they were tricked into an A-ranked mission"minato said

This shocked both naruto and sasuke because they remembered _Hinata and Sakura_ was on that team.

"alright lets go we have no time to waste"naruto said with his eyes feeling a little bit weird

At the wave(yes naruto sasuke and itachi are going to shunshin there)

"alright you hyuuga brat after I kill you i'm going to take your eyes as I can sell them for a great deal of money"zabuza said ready to slice hinata in half with his sword (don't know how to spell it) but what he didn't take account into was one kunai being lodged into his shoulder and one kunai holding his sword back with a lot of killing intent.

"what the hell who are you you brat"zabuza said feeling pain

Naruto then looked into the eyes of zabuza shocking zabuza to the very core as he saw the rinnegan then next thing he knows he is sent flying back through 12 trees.

"n-naruto-kun"hinata said

"naruto"naruko said confused

"sochi"kushina started but was interrupted

"kushina-sama please refrain from calling me your son as I am not naruto said turning around causing kushina, hinata, and naruko to gasp (naruto has rinnegan and sasuke has rinnesharingan but hasn't showed it yet)

"In all my years of living sochi you have the rinnegan"kushina said gasping

"yes I know i've known for awhile now and stop calling me your son, you and that bastard of a father lost that right"naruto said giving her a cold glare

"but naruto please come back sochi please i'll even make you heir to the uzumaki clan"kushina said causing naruko to gasp

What she said caused naruto to laugh not a funny laugh but a cold dissapointed laugh.

"how low can you get, first you act like i'm not worth your time then when I leave you want meback now that you find out I have rinnegan you want to make me clan heir hah I would rather die then ever and I mean EVER want to be related to you you neglect me for naruko just because she has half the kyuubi in her"naruto said

"but sochi we had to train her if not she would have been out of control"kushina said trying to defend herself.

"ha if you were smart you would've realized that she has yin and I have the yang chakara, the yin chakara is a LOT more calmer then the yang so while you were busy ignoring me for her you failed to realize the REAL danger in front of you."naruto said

"But we have always loved you sochi and face it you love us to 'cause if you didn't then why did your team come to save us"kushina said smugly

"you have it all wrong, I only came because hinata and sakura were on this team if they weren't on this team I would've let you be killed, and second you don't love me so don't try that lie, third let me tell you kushina-uzumaki-namikaze I down right HATE and DISPISE you, if I could I would kill you in a second thought"naruto said causing ushina to burst out tears and making naruko more pissed as she walked right up to naruto and started yelling in his face.

"look here you bastard how dare you make our mom cry I don't care for your uchiha name because that mom that adopted you is a bitch"naruko said causing itachi and sasuke to become pissed but naruto did the most unexpected thing...he slapped naruko leaving a giant red mark on her cheek causing her to cry.

"listen and listen well we are going to finish this mission as it seems zabuza has escaped but let me tell you this if I ever and I mean EVER hear you talking about mikoto-kaa-san I will kill you in the most painfilled way and to show you im not kidding 'shinratensei' causing naruko to fly slamming herself into her mother as they were sent another 30 feet flying back they werent knocked out but they were hurt.

In the trees somewhere you could see jiraiya spying on them and oh he was pissed of at kushina, angered at minato, dissapointed in naruko, and shocked to see naruto have rinnegan and oh boy he had some news to tell minato today.

Naruto then proceeded to carry hinata to tazuna's house(so completley forgot about him) on the way there naruko tried to apologise but what stopped by her mother to clearly see she felt like a complete utter failure.

Hinata didn't ask as she felt to warn and comy to say anything, and itachi and sasuke were teething about that remark but was able to refrain from saying something stupid.

Naruto felt complete hatred towards naruko and kushina as he needed to finish this mission before he goes beserk. It's a good thing he sent an army of shadow clones to kill gato which would mean that they weren't enemies anymore.

Back at konoha:

"hello you snot-nosed brat"jiraiya said

"oh hey jiraiya-sensei so did itachi and them make it to kushina teams aid."minato said looking worried

"oh yes and I have some news for you that your going to want hear."jiraiya said

"then what is it about"minato said not in the mood for jokes

"it's about your ex son you neglected"jiraiya said

"naruto what about him, did something happen, does he want to come back to the clan? Minato said

"yes something happened and no he hates that he is even related to you"jiraiya said crushing minato's hopes.

"then whats with him"minato said

"oh that easy naruto has the rinnegan"jiraiya said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"HE HAS THE WHAT"minato yelled

"i said he has the rinnegan as he used a move called shinratensei to push zabuza through 12 trees"jiraiya said not liking the look into minato's eye

"then we will have to get him back into our clan this is important"minato said

"actually he is under protection of the fire daiyamo so if you try anything he will see you as removed from the position so I would think carefully before doing something stupid."jiraiya said eaving minato to his thoughts

 **Well guys this is the end of this chapter see you next tim R &R**


	6. AN not a chapter just some questions

**A/N hey guys this is not a chapter but some edits and some questions**

 **1\. should I make haku a boy or girl**

 **I make kyuubi good or bad to naruto**

 **I demote minato to jonin and make jiraiya or tsunade hokage**

 **I give naruto wind and water and sasuke fire and lighting affinities**

 **5\. what kind of sword should I give naruto and sasuke fell freem to PM me or put it in the review box**


	7. demoted

**Hey guys 'im back lets get somethings started one person voted for haku to be a boy and another for a girl so for now we will see who else thinks what now lets enjoy the chapter.**

It has been a 3 hours since they met up with zabuza and naruto sent him flying afterwards naruko tried to apologize but to know avail kushina was thinking ways to get naruto back into the uzumaki clan but what they didn't know was that jiraiya and tsunade had something in plan for the young 4th hokage.

"alright so lets get something straight you want me to be the next hokage"tsunade said glaring at jiraiya

"yes I can't do it but we have to demote minato this will be the ultimate punishment for neglecting naruto and I have a punishment for kushina two"jiraya said

"ok jiraiya you got me listening but you better have a good punishment or i'm not taking this job"tsunade said not in the mood for this boy did she need some sake right know.

"alright look this wll be the punishment one minato will be demoted to special jonin he will have his chakara sealed off for two months and he can't go near 20 feet of naruto or he will be put on house arrest or jail, kushina will have all the uzumaki clan secrets, jutsu, anything token away from her and given to naruto and she also can't go near 20 feet within naruto"jiraiya said

"those are all good but what about their little brat"tsunade asked

"easy she will have to do s-ranks for the next 4 months and it will be catching tora every single time"jiraiya said having a evil glint in his eye

"that seems good enough but how will we get minato demoted it's nit like we can go to the fire daiyomo and say, hey minato has been neglecting one of his children he is not fit to be hokage"tsunade said

"of course not we send a messanger bird to do it for us"jiraiya said

the next thing jiraiya saw was a fist, and then the fist proceeded to punch the living crap out of jiraya for being foolish.

"now how 'bout a better answer"tsunade said warning him to say something stupid

"easy first we go to the icecream princess then we help her beat up the gummy bad guys then we live happily ever after"jiraiya said then he proceeded to pass out from losing brain cells from tsunade's punch

"(sigh) I knew he was gonna say something stupid, well time to get the messanger bird ready."

Back with naruto:

He was mad, no scratch that he was furious how dare that godforsaken lackey of a sister insult HIS mother HER of ALL PEOPLE how dare she, first she wants nothing to do with him now she all trying to be buddy-buddy with him hah like HELL thats going to happen.

Now what was he doing oh thats right he was beating the hell out of a tree and it had a painted target and it looked strangely like naruko after he was done killing the tree 'cause now it looked like it was set on fire after it's tree soul was ripped out and it seems the tree had a mouth and the mouth had bark in it like naruto forced the tree to eat itself after its branches were broke of and were used as forks.

 **(this chapter will mostly focus on jiraya, tsunade and minato)**

Back in konoha with jiraiya and tsunade:

"alright I sent the messenger bird about the hokage problem so now what"tsunade said

"easy first we sit back, relax an-EVERYBODY LETS GET DDDDDRRRRRUUUUUNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKK"jirays said as he put out 15 bottles of sake

"wait I thought you said you felt like crap from drinking last night"tsunade said as she drunk some sake

"well I thought yur wa Han ov cause yu was drun(this is not spell errors just how they talk when drunk)"jiraya said as he fell out from previous sake drinking

"hah dumbass"tsunade said as she was about to take another sip of sake but a messenger bird came saying for her and jiraiya to meet minato to the daiyomo office.

At the daiyomo office:

"Minato namikaze I've seen a complain about you neglecting you child for another then proceed to ignore for this I shall punish you severly any words before I say it"the daiyomo said

"yes it wasn't my fault I was occupied by naruko yin chakara"minato said

"yet you fail to realize that naruto needed the most help considering he has the yang the more darker and harder to controll side"the daiyomo argued

"aw crap baskets"minato"said

"for your punishment I remove you from the hokage position you will be reinstated as special jonin and will do regular d-ranks for 6 months as will kushina as she will have the uzumaki name taken away from her and give to naruto since uzumaki are not supposed to abandon another as well as your daughter for she will have d-ranks and you will not go within 20 feet within naruto or you will have jail or you will be _**Executed**_ by my hand do I make myself clear"the daiyomo said with that no time for bullcrap mode

"yes daiyomo-sama said minato having his dream crushed right in front of his eyes as he tleported home in one angered fit.

 **Yo end of the chapter oh and in case some people say im being to hard on the namikaze family well this as a bashing story im giving them the pain they gave naruto they are not going to have it easy pople treated naruto like a outcast the namikaze treated him like garbadge so they will be treated the same way I mean put yourself in naruto's shoes in this story to be neglected for years and years that is pain that cannot go away so R &R**


	8. The deal and a new partner

Yo guys i'm back with the chapter here it is

Also I do not own naruto

 **Naruto was meditating because itachi told him it was good for him to clear his mind after the fallout him and naruko had but his mind took him to a sewer like mind with on giant fox looking right at him.**

"kyuubi? I'm curious to why you have called me here it can't be good I suppose" naruto said

" **it seems you are smart kit, but no I didn't call you here for anything bad just wanted to make a deal" kyuubi said**

"a deal hmm give me one reason why I should believe you and then I will hear you out."naruto said

" **i said once I will say it again your smart but I didn't attack your village a masked man controlled me in a genjutsu with the sharingan."kyuubi said**

"well I trust you so what is this deal" naruto said still suspicious

" **alright kit I will give you my chakara and keep some for me to survive and I want a partnership since if you die I die and thats not going to happen" kyuubi said**

"alright I accept but first what is your REAL name" naruto asked

This made kyuubi blinked in surprise in all the times he had been sealed no ever asked about his name and yet this boy just asked it and then something happened he thought would never happen in his life he smiled.

" **sure kit it's kurama now tear of a quarter of the seal so then you will get enhanced senses and I will be able too talk to you without you coming in the mindscape."kyuubi said**

(cue naruto ost-my name)

"alright kurama from now on you are not recognized as the demon kyuubi but you will be recognized as kurama my new best friend and partner" naruto said as he ripped of a quarter of the seal and then felt a surge of power as he smiled at his new best friend and partner.

" **alright kit look i'm going to give you few parts of my power every week cause if I give all of it to you know you'll die so you'll have to split it up to about 8 1/5 weeks so each tail one week which means I keep about 5% of my power"kyuubi said**

"alright kurama i'll talk to you later"naruto said fading out of his mindscape as he awoke he saw a boy close to his age looking at him (a majority of the reviews said haku to be a boy)

"uum hello"naruto said feeling confused as he never saw this boy before

"hello my name is haku I was picking berries for a close friend of minewhen I saw you sleeping out here."haku said

"oh sorry well how about I help you pick out some berries for your friend"

"oh thats okay I have enough I best be going now" haku said as he walked out

"hmmmm I have a feeling I will be seeing haku again but what I want to know is it's for the better or worse.

As he walked in the house he saw kushina and naruko crying and sasuke and itachi laughing there ass of.

"umm whats going on here"naruto asked only to have a piece of paper thrown at him saying

" _Dear kushina and naruko if your reading this then it's to late as minato has been demoted to special jonin and I have become hokage also kushina and naruko your last name of uzumaki has been stripped from you as it is being handed to naruto also kushina and naruko I will say this only once if you go near 20 feet of naruto and he tells me or I see you, you will be thrown in jail or executed. Naruto uchiha you will have all your uzumaki clan secrets and jiraiya will be taking you on a three year training trip after after the chunin exams_

 _from, Lady Tsunade."_

naruto was shocked beyond shocked and kurama well he was laughing and rolling on his sides.

"wow that was was completely funny so naruto-nii what happened while you were meditating"sasuke said ignoring the two crying girls behind him

"well sasuke lets talk in someplace private you two itachi-sensei"naruto said

"w-wait naruto why can't you talk with us about the private matter"naruko said

"i'm not oblidged to tell you unless itachi-sensei says its okay"Naruto said looking at itachi for approval

"it's okay naruto you can say not to mention i'm kinda wasted so I probaly won't get up"itachi said

"alright but whatever you do swear on kami that you will not interrupt until the end of my story"naruto said

they all swore now here comes the the explosion of the bomb

"(sigh) alright as I was meditating I was sucked into my mindscape where I met kyuubi morelyknown as kurama we made a deal he gives me most of his chakara and in turn I become his friend more known as partner any questions.

"umm naruto are you sure we can trust him I mean he did attack konoha"itachi said

"actually itachi kurama told me that at the time he was summoned and put in a genjutsu by the EMS (don't know how to spell the full thing)"naruto said

Itachi had a theory on who he was talking about

"naruto that person kurama was talking was named madara uchiha I have been hearing rumors about that man still being alive I just didn't think it was true."itachi said

"alright itachi-sensei i'll look more into it"naruto said

"naruto how can you still trust that demon of a beast dont be fooled by _it_ "kushina said

Then out of nowhere the room went cold as kushina felt unbelievable killing intent pointed right at her as she couldn't breath

"kushina-san I would like it if you called kurama by his name and as I said stop pretending like you care you didn't care before stop trying to care now (HOLY CRAP I just realized that I completley forgot about hinata and sakura I promise they will be in the next chapter O.O)"naruto told kushina.

"well naruto-nii as long as your still the same and will still train with me I don't care who's sealed inside you."sasuke said

"alright bro say it's still 3:00 how about we train now in chakara control."naruto said

"sure then lates see if I can open the sharingan"sasuke said

 **well chapter end and still i'm sorry that I forgot about hinata and sakura and if your wondering how is sasuke going to get EMS next chapter wait and find out which will be soon later since I feel like making a crap load of chapters till next time peace**


	9. end of wave and (An) poll notice

**Yo guys back with another chapter which shall be longer than 1000 words oh I also got 2 weapon request for naruto, one that goes with dual kodachi's and another with the rangiku sowrd 'hainako' so which ever gets the most reviews will be the weapon naruto gets and sasuke well he still has vote on the kusanigi they will also have a costume change before this chapter ends.**

"faster naruto and sasuke if you want to be very fast for zabuza then train more the only reason we won is because he was already tired and was caught of guard from that gravity blast he will be more cautious so Go or I will up your weights."itachi said in a no bullshit mood

as soon as the two heard that the ran faster it was easy running around the whole training ground with your weights upped 8x your body weight, as for the girls well they were doing some thing less harder.

[where the girls are]

"go go go faster pushups naruko, hinata don't slow down one bit, sakura this is no time for a break get back to work NOW" kushina said with her hair flying in 9 different places.

Yep I little bit less harder...I think.

It was two weeks since the encounter with zabuza and they worked themselves to the ground, sasuke and naruto well without their weights they can now run up to almost high-chunin their strength was high-chunin naruto was training his rinnegan he was able to repel and attract but he could do it once every 5 seconds and in that time could be a matter of life and death (remember the end of pein's fight with naruto) sasuke was able to open up his sharingan to the second tomoe but he won't copy jutsu(in this one sasuke is not going to be 'i'm a uchiha i'm gonna copy your moves and all that bullcrap) unless itachi tells him.

It was the day before they had to meet up with haku and zabuza and the kids were snoring like pigs but itachi knew something really troublesome was going to happen tomorrow (can you guess what it is)

{Timeskip next morning](oh yeah in this chap gato's not going to send thugs to take hostages since zabuza hasn't told him and you will see why I mean naruto and sasuke will need a kenjutsu teacher am I right)

as the two teams with tazuna were running to the bridge the people they were looking were there actually waiting for them.

"ah it seems itachi and kushina the red death has finally come well kushina while me and itachi fight like real man allow me to show you my new forced acquaintance, her name is Alice (yes a oc but in the end only zabuza and haku will make it out alive) and your brats can meet haku my accomplice.

"haku then that means...dammit" naruto thought as he let an enemy ninja go without knowing.

"come on naruto-nii lets go show this haku that we can't be beat" sasuke said while charging in

"dammit sasuke-nii don't charge in like that as he charged in after him but proved to cruse himself as he was stuck in ice mirrors.

"oh no naruto-kun and sasuke-san are stuck in the mirrors we have to get them out." hinata said (I would do the stutter but there's no way in hell i'm writing that)

"yes lets go" sakura said

"you girls go get my dumbass of students out of there after that i'm going to put them through hell in training" itachi said

[with naruto and sasuke]

"dammit sasuke everytime we get close he disappears in those mirrors what do we do" naruto said having no clue trying to take out the ever-loving senbons in his body right now

"i have a plan how 'bout we use our element combination with fire and wind to melt these damn mirrors."sasuke said

"alright lets go" the said in unison

 **Element fusion style: Blazing tornado"** both naruto and sasuke said sending a huge fire tornado at the ice mirrors which only weakened it by a bit

"w-what happened that was our strongest move h-how"they bit said

"it is a bloodline of mine these mirrors are so strong no even zabuza can come out of them so please give up I don't want to hurt you"haku said getting ready to use his death like state attack

as haku threw the last of his needle naruto knew what he had to do for his brother as sasuke got ready to be hit he heard the words that made him freeze ' **bansho tenin** ' naruto shouted as the needles hit him right on.

"NO"sasuke shouted as he flew towards naruto and caught his body.

"n-nii'san why"sasuke said looking fearful

"sasuke-nii I would do anything for you, your my brother and thank you and itachi and mikoto-kaa-san for giving me home even in the end I'm still a failure, sasuke-nii-san don't give up on your dreams"naruto said crying as he 'fake' died wit a smile on his face (SPOILER: if anyone dosen't know but i'm pretty sure you do but think of this as one piece ace death and his last words now excuse me as I run off to cry as I haven't got over it)

[outside of the mirror dome]

"NAAAAARRRRUUUUTTTTOOOOO"sasuke yelled

itachi stopped ' no naruto's chakara it disappeared DAMNIT

[with kushina]

"no my baby how dare you, how dare you i'll kill all of you kushina said as she went beast-mode on Alice as she literally has her hair on fire in nine places with her sword out

[with naruko, hinata, and sakura]

"naruto-nii no"naruko said sadly

"naruto-kun why I didn't get to tell you my feelings"Hinata said only to try to break thee ice harder but with no progress

"no naruto your one of my best friends please don't die I need both you and sasuke-kun"sakura said sadly

[inside the dome]

sasuke eyes blazed with hate as he saw his best friend, brother, die in his face he felt his eye change in to the EMS as he looked at haku in hate as haku moved fast to him sasuke saw him as he looked in slow-motion he dodges the senbon throw caught his arm and threw a right hook so hard haku was sent flying out of the mirrors not getting up he would have went after him if he weren't so sad as his brother was dead.

Sasuke went to naruto picking him up bridal style and walking to the other team he set naruto down quietly as he feel back exhausted one from seeing his brother die and two from not having enough chakara from using the EMS.

"naruto, sasuke wake up please"sakura and hinata said with naruko not believing what she was seeing her brother the one she ignored and hated for a brief time was dead and it was all her fault for treating him that way.

"hinata-chan can you get off me your pushing in senbons ya know"naruto said weakly

hinata looked up shocked as naruto stared, HER naruto was staring at her like he didn't die then she fainted.

Itachi sighed in relief as he dodged another sword slash and kushina well her opponent was pretty much dead with her considering her sword was right through her heart and a kunai was stuck in her head.

Gato then came looking like the short pudgy bastard he was.

"gato what are doing here leave before I open up shop on your bitch-ass"zabuza said

"zabuza you should know I was never intending so pay you I just wanted nuisance out the way so die"gato said as his thugs charged

"well it seems we are not enemies anymore i'm guessing right. Itachi said

"yep now that are kids our down how bout we handle this ourselves right crow and red death (who should I put zabuza with as a pairing?)

"i guess so so whoever gets the least kills will have to kiss at our feet for a month"itachi said

"hah try to catch me as I'm half-way there (psssz) half-way there"a recording of zabuza said as the real him was hacking bodies

"wah hey no fair itachi yelled going after the thugs with kushina following right after.

It was basicly a massacre of massacre limbs were flying everywhere heads were rollings and gato was sitting there scared out of his mind.

"please don't kill me please I will pay you just don't kill me please"gato said

"hmm let me see...no and say hey to death as he ass-rapes your bitch-ass' zabuza said cutting his head off

"so zabuza what are you going to do now"itachi said

"i don't know i'll take haku with me and find somewhere else to go"zabuza said not knowing

"well why don't you come with us to the leaf village you could be a great addition and a kenjutsu teacher for naruto and sasuke"itachi said

"well I guess if it means getting hunter-nins off me than thats fine with me plus it will be cool being off the run give haku a nice place well why not let's go" zabuza said picking up haku who's masked was crushed and itachi picked up naruto and sasuke relieved they were alive and kushina picked hinata up because well she fainted at seeing her love die then come beck to life.

As they were walking back to konoha itachi and zabuza took a liking as they found out thay had a lot in common (NO YOAI my cousin already asked this and if anyone thinks so there will be no yoai in this story)

 **OKAY I have some things to discuss with you guys**

 **1\. who should zabuza and haku be paired with or not at all your choice**

 **2\. again the two weapon request which ever gets more poll or more reviews shall be naruto's weapon**

 **3\. just to clear one thing out naruto and the namikaze family will not get back together this will not be no typical ' i'm sorry naruto come back to us' and he does story no it's by your vote what you think should happen maybe he forgives or he dosen't simple**

 **4\. should I add haku to naruto and sasuke team or no**

 **5\. should I put on more missions like assassinations missions and things like that tell me in the reviews as I will put up the polls for the swrods today the poll shall last for 3-5 days till next time R &R**


	10. preparing for chunin exams,

**You guys back with another chap sorry I was working on then it took some bad roads as I had to babysit my neice and I had to scan my computer for bugs or a virus but now i'm back with another story.**

"aah this sucks kurama I mean I know training my rinnegan is improtant and stuff but this is boring ll i'm doing is reading it why don't I get to real awesome stuff" naruto asked

" **(sigh) listen naruto to get the hang of things you must know it's pros and it's cons like this the pros are basicly you can absorb ninjutsu, repel and attract and create other paths but the cons are that for every repel it takes 5 seconds and that could be a life and death situation and we are not going to be dying any time soon so I'm going to tell you where it origninated" kurama said as he sighed at the kids attention span**

" I know kurama go ahead and hurry up I want to train my rinnegan" he said impatiently

" **alright naruto i'm going to say this once so listen carefully, the rinnegan was made by the sage of the six paths he created me and the others as you know , one tails, two tails, three tails, four tail (whose based of son goku and master roshi from dbz I don't own them either do you hear me akira toriyama) five tail, six tails, seven tails, eight tails, and me before he died he gave two gifts to each of his sons, one got his eyes and the other got his body (uchiha and senju whose side do you like best?) and theres more to it but I think you would just like to here this much since I see your about ready to sleep" he said with a tick mark on his head**

"YOSH that boring story is over now to train my eyes"naruto said exitedly

(now those who think why is acting so childish he is still technicly 13)

" **alright naruto here's what your going to do you see that boulder over there for the next few hours your are going to attract and repel that rock to the point where you can send it far flying and to the point to where you can say it's telekinesis so go NOW" kurama yelled at his partner**

[with sasuke and itachi]

"uum itachi-onii-san?"sasuke said not knowing what to tell itachi about his eyes

"yes sasuke if you want naruto he's outside training his rinnegan"itachi said confused about his brothers unusual shyness

"no itachi I wanted to tell you about my sharingan when I saw naruto fake die it changed into something else"sasuke said

"hmm show me sasuke"itachi said

itachi then gasped as he saw that his brother has the EMS

"sasuke remember when I said I had a legendary sharingan cause I saw someone close to me die" itachi said

"yeah you said his name was shisui"sasuke said not getting any of this

"well sasuke the eyes are only unlocked if you see a friend or amily member die infront of you that was very close or...you kill them yourself"itachi said with a long puse at the end

"k-kill them y-you mean some of our clan members k-killed people close to them for power"sasuke said as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"yes sasuke and not only these eyes our cursed but you have to be careful when using them as these eyes kill you themself"he said

now sasuke was getting confused, and worried about his new eyes

"but I will train you to use them correctly"itachi said

"really onii-san" sasuke said eyes shining in fascination

"yeah lets go train your eyes I mean we have 3 months before chunin exams so we should have more then enough time to train"itachi said looking at sasuke who said yeah on their way to train.

[with naruto]

" **alright naruto you probaly want to know why I want youto go to a weapon store well it's easy I want you to get dual kodachi's (only because it was asked first) then I want to see if you can get thenm forged for your chakara so like if you add wind it will be able to slice anything in half and water it will be able to create whirlpools and hurricanes which will be good for you and i'm sure you'll go on assassination missions so get some hidden blades"kurama said**

 **[with sasuke at a different store with itachi]**

itachi why are we hear I already have kunai and shuriken"said sasuke

"sasuke your are hear for a sword like the chokuto a good sword choice for you as I want you to be able to use your chakara with a partner like so since you have lightning affinity with fire you can learn to engulf your sword with fire or engulf it with lightning it's very important oh and I want you to get hidden blades I met an assassin by the name of edward kenway he was a pirate assassin and a skilled man and since were going to be on assassin missions a lot I want you to get them I already told naruto's tenant about it so he should be at another store"itachi said

[with naruto]

kurama whose going to teach man I have no teacher" whined naruto

" **naruto quit being a dumbass first you have zabuza, second itachi uchiha so go find zabuza before I fill your mindscape with pictures that will scar you for life" kurama said ( I will let you pick your own weird scar filled pictures)**

"alright alright jeez kurama you don't have to be so mean i'll go find zabuza" naruto said

 **alright guys i'm done this chapter is about them preparing for the chunin exams and what weapon they will have what skills etc**

 **oh and i'm making some changes to the rinnegan**

 **first I will allow it to predict movements like haki from one piece nd others like that as it will be explained in the next chapter**

 **second naruto will have something more different then a bansho tenin like instead of him just being plled towards he can basicly now throw them up and down and side ways**

 **third naruto's rinnegan will change when the encounter orochimaru that will be explained later on though**

 **sasuke EMS will change oh and he will not get the curse mark**

 **sasukes new sharingan will allow him to litteraly see things in ultimate slow motion for 10 seconds**

 **he will be able to summon fire and lighting with nothing but particles in the air like naruto will do with water and wind**

 **Now if anyone says thats crazy, it messes up the naruto story line then guess what it's my story I will make naruto be able to create space and controll gaara's sand while only moving on fire. So R &R**


	11. chunin exams part 1 cliff hanger ending

**OI, i'm back with the first part of the chunin exams the forest of death**

 **and I don't own naruto, or one piece, or any anime, also I don't own assassins creed so enjoy R &R.**

It's been 3 months since naruto and sasuke's training they've changed drasticly especially naruto he changed to a good 5'5 he had a black cloak with the uchiha symbol on the right side of his chest (think of Dante cloak but all black) he had dark Grey anbu pants, red gloves that had a whirlpool on the middle he had two kodachi's his hair now turned shaggier with bangs on the side of his face yet it was all black second he had a dark red headband with a dark black leaf symbol on it but it didn't have a metal plate and had hidden blades but was only used for emergencies. and he discovered something about him as he figured out he had something called haki (yes i'm putting haki in here) he could predict movements before the happened and was able to send a burst of energy that could make any person fainthe could also harden any part of his body to become an arnament that gives him a strength boost.

Sasuke changed to an even 5'5 he wore his shippuden costume exexpt for that purple sash around his waist he had his leaf hand band around it, he had a black long sleeve shirt with the uchiha crest on it ( his small purple waist coat he had in shippuden is red) he had black anbu pants his hair was still the same he also had haki but didn't know yet .

[with naruto]

as he walking through the village he seen sakura, telling these three sands kids to stop as this one kid who had makeup or as he calls it war paint on his face picked up the 3rd hokages grandson.

"get ready punk i'll teach you two bump into me"kankuro said as he was about to punch the boy when he felt something cold run down his neck...it was his blood.

"i wouldn't hit him if I were you or you and your teammates will die"naruto said as he had one kodachi at kankura pressed at his neck and one pointed at temari who hadn't even sensed him

"wah"kankuro said getting scared

"also your other teammate the one with the red hair is getting pissed of at you"naruto said his voice getting colder and colder with each word

"g-g-gaara I w-wasn't-"kankuro tried to say but was intterupted

"kankuro shut up or I will kill you, you with the black hair and red coat your name"gaara said

"names naruto uchiha" naruto said as he looked at gaara with the rinnegan eyes

" **gaara stay away from that boy he is dangerous"shukaku said**

"why mother is something wrong"gaara asked

" **yes hes has dangerous eyes and houses the nine-tails demon in him so leave and do NOT meet him in chunin exams" shukaku said looking scared**

"yes mother, kankuro temari lets go" gaara said

"w-wait what are you here for"sakura shouted

"isn't it obvious we are here for the chunin exams"temari said as the walked away

"uum thank you naruto-san but um have you seen sasuke-kun anywhere"sakura said confused since usually they are at the same place

"actually I have seen him in three months since I had trained at another with my new...partner" (remember sakura and hinata dosen't know about kyuubi)naruto said wondering where he was

"well anyway tommorow is chunin exams and i'm supposed meet him there so I will see you soon sakura-san

[timeskip- at the chunin exams location]

"where's naruto-nii have seen him for a while"sasuke said

"sorry i'm late I had some difficulties to finish"naruto said as he walked out of a miniature whirlpool that appeared out of the ground.

"you always new how to make quite an entrance but wow, a whrilpool, it's been 3 months bro wow we look awesome"sasuke said

"yeah sasuke-nii you look boss so since we are here lets enter and talk I hear your now able to create fire and lighting form air particles am I right"naruto asked

"yep and since you came out that whirlpool when there was no water around I came to say you can too"sasuke said

"yep well here we are, and a teacher is here ah great"naruto said getting bored from looking at the guy.

"hello i'm the intteragator(did I spell it right?) ibiki i'm here to weed out you punks so if you don't think you can make it GET YOUR BITCH-ASS OUT OF HERE"ibiki roared making 4 teams leave

{the test and the anko part went exactly canon execpt kiba shouted out}

"alright sasuke-nii all we need is a earth scroll and that sound nin has one think we should sneak up on them knock them out and shunshin to the tower"naruto asked

"yeah naruto-nii but I have a bad feeling about those sound-nin lets hurry up beat them"sasuke said

"yeah lets go"naruto said

as the sound-nin were walking away naruto and sasuke took at two of them that were relatively easy but the third one knew they were here and he had a bloodthirsty look, looking at the sharingan and rinnegan

"the rinnegan and sharingan will be mine"the nin said (guess who)

" **shinra-tensei** "naruto yelled as orochimaru was pushed back

"sasuke remember how there was three sanin and one could control snakes"naruto said looking at the giant snake coming towards them

"yep so what your saying is we'll have to use our strongest attack hmm and so soon"sasuke said not liking that creepy as guy

" **kit take my power now that SNAKE is too dangerous for you take my power now, hurry and grab the scroll and get out of there"kyuubi yelled**

as naruto was taking kyuubi's chakra orochimaru was right on sasuke about to bite him when...

" **STOP!** " naruto yelled as the area became blue as orochimaru stopped he began to feel weaker and weaker till he fell unconscious

"n-naruto what was that"sasuke asked

"that was something discovered as haki I'll tell you more about it later sasuke grap the scroll and teleport us to the tower because i'm currently low on chakara from that and from using kyuubi's chakra.

"got naruto-nii lets go"sasuke said as he grabbed the scroll but paused looking naruto in the eyes

"uum nii-san whats wrong"naruto said

"n-naruto-nii-san your eyes their red, and they have 6 tomoes on the rinnegan

nii-san you have the rinnesharingan!

 **yes i'm ending it here like a total evil person hahahahahahaha if your wondering why rinnesharingan well I read a fanfiction where kyuubi gave the uchiha the sharingan and since naruto has kyuubi and rinnegan I couldn't help mysef well til next time**


	12. chunin exams preliminarys

**Yo guys back with the preliminary chapter and i'm making another modifiacation kind of like how sasuke can change to whatever tomoe sharingan well naruto can change to rinnegan to rinnesharingan by his own will and he will not use it in prelims since he JUST got it probably in the final exams who knows I also made some modifications to his rinnegan jutsu's.**

 **[timeskip preliminary]**

as the matchups were being picked sasuke was puzzled he thought of naruto as a brother in all but blood but if he wasn't blood then how could he have the sharingan he would have to ask itachi about this.

[first round sasuke uchiha vs yoroi]

sasuke and yoroi dropped down waiting for the fight to start.

"BEGIN" hayate called

sasuke jumped back as he was working on this new jutsu

" **lightning style, electric bind** " sasuke shouted as electricity flew from his hands as yoroi was stuck by the lightning but not only that it was hurting him badly as well.

"now it's time to unleash my new combo, **shadow clone jutsu** "sasuke yelled as a shadow clone appeared

then sasuke rushed at yoroi and uppdercutted him but the shadow clone came and shot electricity at him holding him in place as sasuke unleashed a fury of punches and kicks at yoroi but what he didn't know was that yoroi was absorbing his chakra all together as the shadow clone dissapeared as with the lighting sasuke jumped back in suprise.

"h-how and why does my chakara feel depleted"sasuke said

"sorry sasuke-san but my powers allow me to collect chakara from you now basicly more then half of your chakara is gone what will you do now? Yoroi yelled as he attacked sasuke with a punch as sasuke saw through it he dodged as he used lion barrage yoroi as they both fell sasuke did on last kick sending yoroi to unconscious land.

"WINNER SASUKE UCHIHA"hayate shouted

"yeah way to go sasuke-nii"naruto shouted

"yeah sasuke-kun"sakura said

[tenten vs temari]

As both contestants came down naruto came out with a bet to might gai

"alright gai sensei 600 ryu says temari wins"naruto said

"deal, though i'm curious why you betted against her"gai said

"isn't it obvious gai tenten through weapons as her fighting style but as you see temari is a wind specialist as every time tenten throws a weapon or everytime she comes in close range she'll just get blown away each time hurting her so it's not in strength, it's just a bad matchup.

Gai realizing naruto was right was saddened but still believed she would pull through and win...that hope was soon crushed at the begginings of the battle

[at the battle]

tenten was doing the best she could she through all the weapons she could but nothings was working as the wind girl was just blowing them away as she could do nothing

temari then used her wind technique and sent tenten flying in the air with he landing on her feat execpt she was unconsious as she fell back lee caught her.

[WINNER TEMARI OF THE SAND]

[naruto vs kiba]

"oh cool akamaru we gotthe namikaze's son lets show him thats he's not top dog"kiba said as he jumped down but was surprised as naruto walked out of a whirlpool from the ground

"give up kiba you can't beat me"naruto said

[in the sidelines]

as sasuke went to make a bet with kurenai (all these bets)

hey kurenai sensei, I bet you 800 ryu that naruto will beat kiba six ways into next sunday"sasuke said having that confident smirk.

"deal but I hope you know that kiba is to fast for naruto it will be impossible believing kiba would win.

"ok but I hope you know that if naruto wins i'm going to laugh as you eat your word and naruto hands kiba his ass on a silver platter."sasuke betted

"ok but don't be mad when _I_ win"kurenai said

[back to the battle]

"aright begin" hayate said as the two started

" **tunneling gatsuga"** kiba said as he went flying to naruto but naruto did something that surprised not only kurenai but sasuke aswell naruto grabbed kiba by his face out of his gatsuga and slammed him to the ground as kiba was in pain trying to get up from that painful attack he realized akamaru was missing and it turns out akamaru was unconsious on the ground floor but he didn't have time to worry as much as he heard words that shocked him **"water style:water dragon jutsu"** naruto said as a water dragon appeared from air particles and he did it with ONE hand.

[sidelines]

"w-w-w-what impossible I thought only the second hokage could make water from air particles"kurenai said

[back to battle]

kiba was dodging the water dragon as good as he could as the water dragon stopped he sighed only to hear **"wind style great breakthrough"** naruto shouted as kiba was sent flying back to the arena walls but naruto shunshined behind him and kicked him as he seemed to shunshined so much from the air it was like he was teleporting, he punched and kicked kiba through the arena like a ping-pong ball as he suddenly kicked kiba to the arena floor slamming him down creating a small crater as kiba was unconsious.

"woah, WINNER NARUTO UZUMAKI" hayate yelled

as kiba was lifted up and healed but he was still out

Kurenai was currently handing 800 ryu to sasuke since he was right naruto handed kiba his ass on a PLATNUM not SILVER PLATNUM platter.

Shikimaru vs kin

[canon]

shino vs kankuro

[canon]

hinata vs neji

[canon]

[rock lee vs gaara]

as rock lee and gaara came down to the stage

ah you seem strong (no,no,no I am not writing youthful in every sentence)

gaara-san for that I will go full power on you no holding back" lee said as he took off his weights and rushed towards gaara as his sand could not follow as gaara was getting hit every second, with punches and kicks

"leaf whirlwind"lee shouted as he attacked gaara again, with "dynamic entry" as he sent gaara flying into the arena walls as lee was tired gaara was coming out as he had pain all over his body he never of a person that strong his eyes couldn't keep up and his sand was allowing him to get him he was pretty sure another hit like that could end him up in a coma or worse so he did something that surprised lee.

"proctor I give up I cannot defeat this foe" gaara said (YEAH thats right the envasion will happen but gaara won't go shukaku mode and orochimaru will die, never liked that snake pedophile.

"alright WINNER by FORFEIT ROCK LEE" hayate shouted as the next match call ups were being called it was

sakura vs ino

[canon]

choji vs dosu

[canon]

naruko vs kenji (oc)

as naruko and kanji began to jump down the rails.

"BEGIN" hayate said

naruko jumped back sending a shadow clone at kenji but this ninja (he is a rain-nin) was slicing them with water as shen sent another shadow colneas she rushed to punch him but he turned to water

"dang it he keeps turning to water i'm gonna use a last resort to win"naruko said as she powered up a full power rasengan and rushed at the rain-nin the rain nin was still fighting the shadow clones as he realized something was being pushed in his stomach it was the rasengan as he was pushed back into the walls unconsious.

"i knew the fourth would be stupid but to teach her THAT if there was more chakara inside that move, his insides would have exploded from the inside out"naruto thought

"WINNER NARUKO NAMIKAZE" hayate yelled

 **and here is the chunin exams preliminaries peace R &R**


End file.
